The instant inventions relates to toys and more particularly to a toy truck which is a convertible for use as a toy wagon.
Toy trucks as well as toy wagons have, for many years, been found to have generally high levels of appeal among young children. In this regard, it has generally been found that toy trucks, particularly relatively large toy trucks, can be effectively incorporated into a variety of realistic play themes, and that as a result, they have significant levels of play value. On the other hand, toy wagons have generally been found to be relatively popular as a result of the fact that they can be effectively utilized for transporting various articles including toys of various types. However, while some attempts have been made at combining the advantages and benefits of toy wagons and toy trucks into a single product, the previous attempts have generally been unsuccessful at providing a product which is operable as both an effective toy truck and an effective toy wagon.
In any event, devices representing the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware are disclosed in the U.S. Patents to Chroninger, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 153,765; Ostrander, Jr., Des. U.S. Pat. No. 208,095; Sharer, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 223,034; Breneman et al, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 239,553; Samuels, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 258,972; Nottingham et al, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 271,315; Klawitter, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 308,552 and Klawider, Des. U.S. Pat. No. 308,556. Of these references, the U.S. Patents to Klawitter are believed to be the most relevant prior art. However, even the devices disclosed in these references are believed to be of only general interest with respect to the convertible toy truck/wagon of the instant invention.
The instant invention provides an effective convertible toy truck/wagon comprising a truck chassis and wheel assembly which includes a main chassis member, a cab on the chassis member and a plurality of wheels for supporting the chassis and wheel assembly on a supporting surface. The convertible toy truck/wagon further comprises a truck bed and means pivotally mounting the truck bed on the chassis member behind the cab so that the truck bed is pivotable between a first position in which the truck bed is received in a substantially horizontal disposition on the chassis member and a second position in which the truck bed is pivoted upwardly relative to the chassis member. The convertible toy truck/wagon further comprises a handle which is pivotally attached to the chassis and wheel assembly such that when the truck bed is in the upwardly pivoted second position thereof, the handle member is pivotable between a first position in which it extends rearwardly along the chassis member behind the cab and a second position in which the handle member extends forwardly beyond the cab. The toy truck/wagon is further adapted so that the truck bed is receivable in the first position thereof regardless of whether the handle member is in the first position thereof or the second position thereof.
In the preferred embodiment of the convertible toy truck/wagon the truck bed is formed as a dump truck bed, and it is pivotally mounted adjacent the rear end thereof on the chassis member along an axis which is also adjacent the rear end of the chassis member. Further, the handle member is preferably pivotally attached to an upper rear portion of the cab to pivotally attach the handle member to the chassis and wheel assembly. The handle member preferably includes angularly disposed opposite first and second end portions, and the first end portion of the handle member is preferably pivotally attached to the upper rear portion of the cab. The handle member is preferably further formed so that when it is in the first position thereof, the first end portion of the handle member extends angularly rearwardly and downwardly from the upper rear portion of the cab and so that the second end portion of the handle member extends rearwardly in a substantially horizontal disposition along the chassis member. Still further, the chassis member preferable has a recess formed therein, and the second end portion of the handle member is preferably received in the recessed when the handle member is in the first position thereof. Even still further, because of the structural relationship between the truck bed and the chassis, when the handle member is received in the first position thereof so that it is received in the recess and the truck bed is positioned in the first position thereof, the truck bed is received in substantially covering relation over the recess and the second end portion of the handle member. The handle member is, however, attached to the cab so that when the truck bed is in the upwardly pivoted second position thereof, the handle member can be pivoted forwardly so that the first end portion thereof extends angularly, upwardly and forwardly above the cab and so that the second end portion of the handle member extends further forwardly from the first end portion. Still further, the handle member is preferably pivotally attached to the cab so that when the truck bed is in the first position thereof and the handle member is in the forwardly extending second position thereof, the handle member is nevertheless pivotable upwardly to an intermediate third position in which the first end portion of the handle member extends substantially vertically upwardly and the second end portion of the handle member extends angularly upwardly and forwardly.
It has been found that the instant invention provides an effective convertible toy truck/wagon which has significant advantages over the heretofore available combination truck/wagon assemblies. Specifically, it has been found that because of the manner in which the handle is pivotable between the first and second positions thereof when the bed portion of the truck is in an upwardly pivoted position, the convertible toy truck/wagon can be effectively and easily converted from a toy truck configuration in which the handle member is concealed beneath the bed of the truck and a wagon configuration in which the handle member extends forwardly from the upper rear portion of the cab of the truck. It has been further found that when the handle member is in the forwardly extending second position, it can be effectively utilized for pulling the convertible toy truck/wagon in a manner similar to a conventional wagon. Accordingly, the convertible truck/wagon of the instant invention effectively combines the advantages of a toy truck with those of a toy wagon to provide a single product which has a significantly increased level of appeal.
Accordingly, it is primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective convertible toy truck/wagon which is readily and easily convertible from a toy truck configuration to a toy wagon configuration.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective convertible toy truck/wagon which is convertible from a toy truck configuration to a toy wagon configuration, and which includes a handle which is concealed when the device is in a toy truck configuration.
An even still further object of the instant invention is to provide a convertible toy truck/wagon comprising a pivotally mounted dump truck bed and a handle which is concealed beneath the dump truck bed when the device is in a truck configuration.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.